Stalker
by ChachingCrusher
Summary: When he died, he was reborn to become a god-level chef, but with a new body and system came a new little stalker, called Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

There was a saying.

Nice guys finished last.

He was nice.

Too nice and people took advantage of that.

They would come to him with a sob story and he would do whatever he could to help them.

By the time, he realised he was being used it was too late and he had to be shut up, when he told people he would go straight to the police.

The next thing he knew, he was beaten in the back of the head by a metal pot.

But then suddenly the pain stopped and he knew he was dead.

If there was reincarnation, he promised himself that he would harden his heart, he refused to let people see the kindness in his eyes.

He had sacrificed so much because he exposed that kindness and he died with nothing to his name.

And then he woke up like it was all a bad dream.

He looked around and saw a shabby room, that reeked of poverty and was just barely passable.

He saw in front of him the words.

[System booting]

[Due to your good deeds in your past life, you've been awarded the badass Chef system.]

Is this a joke?

He got hit in the head with a pot and now he was expected to become a Chef?

He got out of bed, only to wobble before standing upright, his body that used to be only 5ft 4 had transformed into 6ft0, when he rested his whole weight on his legs, it sent his brain into shock which lead to it scrambling to try to reconnect to the longer and thinner limbs.

The result was him wobbling and trying his best to move forward because he kept miscalculating how far his legs could reach.

However, after a minute or so, he managed to walk but had to be mindful of his feet encase he tripped over anything.

He looked around and the message was right in the room.

When he was okay, a new message came up.

[Please type in your name and Age]

And then he saw a keyboard appear.

Instantly, the video game nerd in him wanted to type in 'The Great Darklord' or something, but if somebody were to address him like that in public, he would most likely die of embarrassment.

"How about Kyle?" he said. "Its sharp and I don't get embarrassed"

He put it in and put his age to 17.

He then saw a light around him before he saw a virtual scan of himself put in front of him.

He was tall and lanky, he clearly had Japanese blood in him, he had straight black hair combed down.

The first thought that came into his mind when he was saw his eyes, was the word 'wuss'.

His eyes were big and showed kindness.

This made him try to frown his eyesbrow's because there was no way he was going through that again.

He straightened his almost smile into a slight frown and tried his best to glare.

Much better.

Now, if only he could keep this expression on at all times.

He shifted his face back because his face was tired, he decided to see if they was any food in this place.

[Quest Unlocked]

[Make Pancakes]

[Reward: 3000 dollars, fully stocked kitchen, Restaurant unlocked]

He saw a map and decided to follow it, he came out of the room and there was dust everywhere.

He found the kitchen or what should be the kitchen and opened a draw and had dust blowing into his face, everything was covered in dust, he had to get a duster and cleaning products because he was afraid to cook anything in such a state.

Once he was done, a virtual cook book opened up and he got to work.

His area of expertise was making instant noodles, so making pancakes was a complete train wreck as you would expect, when he was finished, the place was covered In flower and something that vaguely looked like it could be a plate of pancakes appeared before him.

He was starving and was pretty sure, he hadn't put poison in it, so he took a fork and bit into it, only to cringe.

He cringed because the pancake were like eating sugary rocks in his mouth.

Not only did he over fry them but he had overdone it with the sugar.

He saw his health visibly go down with each bite.

What is this monstrous pancake?

[Quest complete]

[Congratulations: Demon Pancakes have been unlocked.]

Fuck you. He thought, while dying on the inside, it was like it was rubbing salt into his wounds.

[Surprise reward unlocked: Shop]

[Your Restaurant has been made, please input name}

He saw a keyboard.

Oh, right, restaurant, he quickly shoved the remained into the bin and put in 'Babylon', it sounded badass.

'You have unlocked Restaurant boss'.

He saw a white light and who appeared before him was a goatee wearing man.

Suddenly he was yelled at.

"KYLE! WHAT ON EARTH iz THAT!" yelled the man pointing at his abomination of a pancake he had discreetly put into a bin. "DO IT AGAIN! UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!"

[Quest unlocked]

[Produce a decent Pancake]

[Rewards: Cookbook unlocked, dining room unlocked, 24,000 dollars]

[Note: If you run out of ingredients, you will have to buy from the shop]

In other words, the system hated him.

What followed next was hours of screaming, a dozen pancakes thrown into the bin, his bank account depleting because the man wouldn't be satisfied.

His hands hurt but nobody said, you could become a professional level cook overnight.

But eventually, the shapes of his pancakes got better, they looked less Burt, his ingredient mixing became more balanced, the man's critiques became less soul crushing.

It was 11 at night when he heard the words 'Acceptable' from the man's own mouth and he ate his own plate.

the taste was like heaven and earth compared to his first pancake.

However, before that pancake, he was positive, he never wanted to taste another pancake for the rest of his life but who know that would turn around so quickly.

[Quest complete]

And then suddenly he saw 4 more people appear, every single person looked like they here for extra credit for college instead of working adults.

"Hello, young master" They all said, even the man who had been crushing his soul for hours.

He was understandably a bit freaked out.

"I-I think I'm going to bed" he said, and then he walked back upstairs and everybody watched him leave like he was in a horror movie.

He made sure to close the door behind him and buy a lock before taking his clothes off and getting in bed, praying he wouldn't be aware of banging on his door, soon.

He thankfully didn't get that but what he got was much worse.

Yelling.

Lots and lots of yelling as the boss got his restaurant ready for the following day with a crew that apparently could only cook a decent pancake.

He was shocked when he saw his account balance start dropping.

He realised, those people downstairs had no money and was using his money to be decent.

Suddenly that crazy amount of money, the system gave him made terrible sense.

Would he go bankrupt before the sun went up, the following day?

He somehow managed to miraculously sleep and when he woke up, he was greeted by a ridiculous web of notifications.

[Abby has learned Spaghetti bolognaise]

[Spaghetti Bolognese has reached Level 7!]

[Chris has learned...]

And so forth.

The room was filled with notifications, and then he had a heart attack seeing his bank account.

It was down to 2,000 dollars.

He was about to sleep in, when the door miraculously opened and in came the boss who dragged him out of bed by the ear.

"Look alive Kyle, we're going to be opening at 3" said, the man.

And then he was dragged downstairs and saw the place had undergone some impressive improvements, there was now actual tables and chairs beyond the kitchen and he was thrust into a white chef uniform.

"I need to brush first" he said, before going back and take his sweet time, brushing, shaving and bathing and when he came down, their first costumer had just walked through the door.

"Oh, a new place" said, a woman with her family and then they sat down and a waiter came to tend to their orders.

It wasn't long before an order was made and the owner was yelling at them to start.

Kyle panicked because he could only make decent pancake, but then information he had never looked at before, flooding into his mind and his body moved around like it know what it was doing.

No.

It did.

Before he knew it, he was smashing a bell and serving up a dish he could have never made before, we'll naturally anyway.

Holy hell, did he share those skills the others had learned overnight?

Suddenly the blow to his bank account was reasonable in his eyes.

It wasn't long before the family was tucking in and some more people came into the shop and ordered, the food was fresh and wonderful.

With the day continuing, more people came in and he started seeing that he was starting to get his money back slowly from happy costumers and the skills learned, were also increasing as well.

This was awesome.

When they finally closed and cleaned up, he unlocked a new quest and the source of it was when one costumer said that they should do delivery because it would be more convent for the costumer.

Hiring two delivery people and bikes was god sent.

The amount of orders exploded with this route unlocked and in turn he had to hire more people which created more skills which in turn made him have less of a reason to be in the kitchen and more time to himself.

He opened his shop menu and decided he needed more clothes other than his blue pj's and the chief clothes, he brought a few more clothes, he brought a really nice leather jacket that he loved at first sight, got his ears pierced, something he would have never done in his past life and got himself a motorcycle that felt amazing just getting on it for the first time.

He fell in love with it after the first spin with it, it was so much better than walking around.

Days turned into weeks and then months, and before he knew it, he was getting his Event.

[Event Unlocked]

[A group of critics have come to your restaurant, serve them your best food]

[Rewards: ?]

? Want him.

Was the reward a surprise?

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the words 'Critic' over 4 heads.

You would have never guessed because they were dressed like normal people, even one was overweight and looked like the cliché example of a foodie.

He watched the waiters come over to take their orders and soon their orders were being shouted at.

"I'll do this order" he said, for the first time in weeks he was in a chef uniform and got a nod from the boss and began to prepare the order, putting the power of 15 people into his work, who worked for months in hours on specific dishes.

When he was done, his arms felt like they were going to fall off but boy was it impressive.

When the food came out, eyes were immediately on the plater, nobody had ever seen food physically sparkle before and the smell that came from it, cut off all the other smells.

It smelled incredible.

People wondered who would get this and hoped it was there's but it was none but the four, who were shocked by the specialised food even though they were sure nobody knew they were critics.

They all took forks and knives out before cutting in, it was so soft to cut but when it hit their mouths, it exploded with flavour.

"W-What the? This food is amazing" said, one person.

"Who know a burger could be so juicy?" said, another.

"Who is the chef that created such mastery of flavours?" said, another.

However, when they inquired about the chef, they were shocked to be told he had walked out because he had apparently agreed to come in just this once and cook for an hour.

It made them think it was merely a coincidence that they got such food.

What high-class chef where they hiding in their kitchen!? All three thought.

Meanwhile Kyle had taken off his chef uniform and put on a red shirt, black jeans and sneakers before going out to walk around and to smoke.

He didn't notice he had gone pretty far but then he saw the words.

[You are being stalked]

Huh?

He turned around and his eyes locked onto brown eyes on shaggy black hair.

The kid looked surprised but turned and kept his head down, walking away like he hadn't done a thing.

That made the boy look guilty as hell.

Kyle decided to walk the other way, only to keep an eye out at the corner of his eye and saw the kid turn around and follow him in a way he thought was discreet but it really wasn't.

What time was it?

11?

What was this kid doing out so late?

He decided to zig zag and the kid did the exact same thing.

He decided to duck into an alleyway and smoke and wait, and sure enough the kid walked past it and tried to look as normal as possible, but in reality Kyle could see him physically sweating bullets.

Kyle suddenly yelled.

"HEY!"

The boy jumped and turned around all confused and jumpy.

"Why the fuck are you following me, kid?" He said, glaring.

It was in that moment Hiro Hamada knew he was busted.

And scene!

This was my original idea for a story before it changed and became 'The Biggest Steal'. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: inspired heavily by the Pinterest drawn comic 'Who are you?'.

I do own Big hero 6.

Enjoy!

What was he doing?

Hiro couldn't help but ask himself.

He was walking home from school, when he saw him.

A person who looked so much like Tadashi that it was shocking.

The person was smoking and walked straight past him, they didn't even make eye contact or glance at him.

Before his mind registered it, his legs had done a complete one eighty and started following the guy.

What was he doing!?

Suddenly the guy stopped and suddenly wiped around, their eyes met and Hiro looked away instantly.

The guys eyes were like black holes, so dark and cold, that seemed to see through everything.

But despite that his body kept on walking.

His eyes kept on seeking the guys back.

And then the guy ducked into an alleyway and Hiro knew he could either pass him or turn around.

He chose to walk past him, the guys eyes borrowed into his nape and he tried not to be suspicious.

Nope.

The guy called him out on his stalking.

"Why the fuck are you following me, Kid?" said Kyle.

Hiro was stunned before he stuttered. "W-Who me?"

"Yes, you" said, Kyle. "I just watched you make all the turns I did. I circled the block twice. Don't give me that bs that you weren't following me. Did you get lost? Are you trying to use me to get home?"

Hiro was put off by the feeling of being mockingly babied.

"Ur, no. I just thought you looked interesting. You smoke?" said, Hiro before he facepalmed at the stupid observation since he was clearly doing it.

"Go home, kid. Its 11" said, Kyle. "A kid like you shouldn't be out this late. If you get into trouble, nobody is going to bail you ass"

And then he left heading back to the restaurant.

The notification didn't go away, though.

He turned around and Hiro had clearly ducked behind a lamp post.

He ignored the boy and went through the finishing up costumers at the shop, after stumping his cigarette outside.

He was all too aware that the kid was probably watching him, he went through the kitchen.

He decided to get some food and then go upstairs and eat.

He had no idea that the kid waited for 2 hours before concluding he wasn't going to come out and was most likely living here.

Finally, the notification went away.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, and just watched tv while he ate, he got ready for bed and then stretched before going to bed.

The great thing about having others work for you is that he could set his own hours.

He could have a complete sleep day and make money.

No school.

No responsibilities.

The stalking little boy was pushed to the back of his mind and he was sure he would never see him.

He ended up waking up before the dinner rush, costumers probably wondered why a teenager was helping himself in the kitchen, before leaving.

When he came down again, it was 1 in the morning.

The store was closed.

He was just tucking in some chairs when he heard a knock at the door.

He turned and see that kid again at the door.

What time was it?

He opened the door and said. "What?"

Trying to come off as unfriendly as possible.

"U-Ur, I have money" said, Hiro, showing him, a crumple of cash. "I haven't eaten yet. I just got off from school"

Kyle looked at him and then at the money.

[Quest Unlocked]

[Feed Stalker]

What?

Doesn't stalking become worse if he encouraged something like that?

Well, if it was a quest and he could always move out, he had been thinking about opening another restaurant since this was doing so well.

His eyes again went to the boy's face before down to the crumbled-up money.

"Come in," he said, leaving the door open.

His eyes didn't leave the boy as he walked in, he was prepared for any suspicious moment that could indicate the boy planned to rob the place or be a scout for a robbery.

Hiro looked around and Kyle motioned for him to sit in front of the cashier.

"Pick anything from above." he said.

Hiro looked up and told him what he wanted.

Kyle turned around and Hiro watched him make it.

He cooked with fluency and skill, sure it was annoying getting out things that was already packed away but he forced himself to complete the food.

"So..." said, Hiro, trying to make small talk. "Do you live here?"

"No. I live in a mansion filled with security and I have shark infested pool to swim in" he said, sarcastically.

Hiro felt the sarcasm.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so sarcastic" said, Hiro.

"Says the boy out at one in the morning, asking for food" said, Kyle.

"It's not my fault. I go to special school" said, Hiro.

"Uh, huh" he said.

"Its true" said, Hiro. "I go to San Fransokyo Institute College."

"Uh, huh" he said, recognising the schools name and knew it was a college.

He finished it and pushed the plate towards him.

"Oh, this looks nice." said, Hiro, smiling.

However, Kyle didn't smile back and the air turned extremely awkward quickly.

Hiro awkwardly took a bite and said. "This is really good"

Kyle took his money but didn't dare show him, how to open and lock the cash register.

Kyle waited for him to finish, before cleaning his plate, the kid just watched him clean.

Kyle, finished stacking everything back up and turned to see the kid still there.

"Why are you still here? Go home" he said. "It's 1 in the morning, kid"

And then he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" said, Hiro.

"None of your business. I'm calling the police saying some kid in my shop, refuses to leave" he said.

"Okay, I'm going" said, Hiro, his history with the law wasn't exactly sparkling.

Kyle let Hiro through and when he went outside to look, he suddenly noticed some sketchy looking people around.

[Quest Unlocked]

[Take Stalker home]

[Reward:?]

Take him home?

In that moment he had a conflict.

He didn't want to be kind for fear of taking advantage of.

But at the same time if he was a complete douchebag, this kid may end up being robbed or worse.

He sighed and said. "Kid, let me take you home. I don't feel comfortable having a kid like you walking around at 1 in the morning"

The kid turned around with such speed that he was temporary stunned.

"Okay" said, the kid.

And then they began to walk together because there was no way he was showing this kid his beloved motorcycle.

"So...my name is Hiro" said, the kid.

Kyle said nothing.

"Um, how old are you?" said, Hiro trying to make small talk.

More silence.

It was the most awkward 20 minutes of Hiro life, as Kyle refused to say a word.

And then they got to his house.

"Here it is" said, Hiro.

He looked and said. "You live in a shop?"

It was the first thing he had said since they started walking.

"Um, yeah. There is a house above it" said, Hiro.

"Whatever" he said, seeing his job was done and walked away.

"Ur, Wait" Hiro said, however, Kyle kept walking.

A mere minute before the Boy's own aunt opened the door and completely missed him.

Why is the boy here again? Thought Kyle seeing the boy hovering around outside the shop, when it was closed.

He fed him and the boy kept coming.

The boy started coming in before they were even opened at lunch.

Within days, he had concluded this boy wasn't here to rob him.

Was this boy homeless?

Why was he constantly coming in?

He couldn't figure out why this kid would come in to see him, even when he was as cold as possible towards him, even turning him into a gofer.

He got the feeling; this kid would follow him to the end of the earth if he can't figure out why this kid was following him in the first place.

He was pretty sure this kid was harmless and he didn't need to call the police.

So, when the kid came around again for food, he said. "You said you want to San Fransokyo college, right? Prove it. I got tomorrow morning open"

The kids eyes light up like a Chrismas tree as he realised, he was taking an interest in his personal life.

The next day, Kyle had just stretched and was looking for food when he saw the kid, passing around outside.

It was 11 in the morning; how long had he been pacing around for?

The kid hadn't seen him yet, so he went upstairs, showered and dressed, he had food upstairs before going down and looking all glamorous but not in a 'please rob me' kind of way.

He opened the door and Hiro was surprised to see him.

He went to his bike and said. "We'll, hop on"

"Wait, you have a bike?" said, Hiro and something so cool looking.

"If you get anything on my bike, I will hurt you" he said, outright threatening him.

Hearing the threat, Hiro was careful when sitting behind.

"Helmet" he said, without thinking and putting a helmet on his head.

He couldn't have possibly seen how the kid froze behind him when he said and did that.

And then he started the motorbike up and began to drive.

He expected the kid to back out now, instead he became all too aware of small arms wrapping around his waist, instead of holding his jacket or shoulders.

Hmm?

They drove into the driveway of the college and got off.

Kyle coughed loudly when he felt Hiro not do a thing.

Hiro quickly realised and said. "Oh, sorry" he got off. "Let's go"

He followed the kid who still look like he wasn't throwing in the towel.

They passed a building that said 'Tadashi Hamada Hall'.

Before going to robotics, he was shocked to see the kid get out a card and the card let them through, the card continued to let them through the whole building, until they got to his lab.

"Wow, you really do go here" he said, looking at the messy lab that spoke of days just living in the lab.

So much trash.

[Quest Unlocked]

[Clean up]

[Reward:?]

"So, what's your major?" he said, to Hiro who was surprised. "Physics? Mathemetics?"

"Robotics" said, Hiro.

"Oh..." he said. "That sounds cool?"

He wasn't into that.

Hiro was obviously surprised by this, seeing his eyes.

"Do you ever clean in here?" he said, turning away. "What if rats start walking through this room?"

"The school has an exterminator" said, Hiro, sitting down. "They have a cleaning crew as well that I can notify. They have to give me notice to get my things out before they clean"

"Must be sweet going to such a fancy school" he said, already with a dustbin bag and cleaning up.

"Its alright" said, Hiro searching the web.

Kyle was doing a bit of cleaning when he moved something out of the way and saw a hat.

It was kind of odd because it looked like it was two sizes too big to fit on the kid's head, in fact it would mostly fit on his head.

"I didn't know your head was so massive" he suddenly said.

And Hiro turned around to find him with the hat.

The moment Hiro saw that hat, Kyle saw his expression change into something he couldn't identify.

"Should I keep this? I think it looks better on me than you, don't you think?" he said, about to put it on, when Hiro suddenly snatched the hat from his hands and with his hair downcast said.

"Get out"

Huh?

"I said get out" said, Hiro.

And that's how he was banned from the lab and was made to stand outside with an angry expression on his face.

What the hell was that all about?

Even when he was terrible before, he never got a reaction like that.

He should just leave.

Suddenly he heard voice and didn't think much of it, even when the voices were coming around the corner.

A moment later, his line of sight was suddenly filled with 4 individuals, who all screamed when they saw him, as if they were seeing a ghost.

He jumped from the sound alone.

"TADASHI!?" said, a stoner looking guy.

"Tadashi?" he said, the confusion, surprising them.

"...Hes not Tadashi" said, the goth chick. "Who are you?"

Suddenly they all heard the sound of something falling down before steps running to the door.

It was in that moment, Kyle decided to leave.

"A guy who's time been wasted by the kid inside" he said, before walking away.

Why the hell did he walked out for? He should have been back at his place, playing video games or surfing the internet.

When Hiro finally opened the door, he saw his friends standing there with gapping mouths.

He didn't have to be a genius to know his friends had been the cause of that commotion.

Hiro saw Kyle leaving hair and yelled. "WAIT!"

He ran after him, but forgetting a massively important fact.

His friends had seen this guy.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
